Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the implementation of clock signal frequency monitors.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include one or more systems-on-a-chip (SoCs), which may integrate a number of different functions, such as, application execution, graphics processing and audio processing, onto a single integrated circuit. With numerous functions included in a single integrated circuit, chip count may be kept low in mobile computing systems, such as tablets, for example, which may result in reduced assembly costs, and a smaller form factor for such mobile computing systems.
SoC designs may include one or more clock signal generators, configured to output a clock signal at a target frequency. Proper operation of some SoC designs may require clock signals with frequencies within a given range of the target frequency. If a clock frequency is too low or too high, logic circuits clocked by these clock signals may not perform correctly. Some SoCs include clock monitors, also referred to herein as frequency monitors, to indicate if a given clock signal is operating at a proper frequency. Generally speaking, a frequency monitor detects if the frequency of a clock signal is above or below a predetermined threshold value. Other frequency monitors may determine if the frequency of the clock signal is within a predetermined frequency range.